Two Little Lines
by Mrs.Mellark15
Summary: setting is unknown except it's at least after city of ashes. Clary's pregnant watch as the drama and caos unfold. just remember to love is to destroy and to be the 1 loved is to be destroyed. Disclaimer: I own nothing. ( previously titled angel baby )
1. Chapter 1 I feel sick

**I'm back my loyal followers ! I'm really sorry it took so long so let me catch you up on my life: My big brother's a total screw up, I've joined a few more fandom's, I'm being considered to be the godmother of a baby boy, I still have 50 more AR points to reach my self-made goal for the end of the year, and I just turned 13. I know abducted my older brother's laptop so I'm hoping to update more. Any way since I'm turning over a new leaf by deleting all my old stories I decided what better way then to start fresh with a new kind of fanfiction ( aka my new series I'm obsessed with ) Enjoy ! ( thanks to those read this ) p.s I did try to write this last nigh but the computer died.**

* * *

I was sitting on Isabelle's floor reading a magazine while she tried to decide what to wear to Pandemonium for demon hunting. " Clary which do you like better the black one, the purple one, or the silver one ?" " I like the- " I was cut off when a sudden wave of nausea washed over me and I quickly got up and ran to Izzy's bathroom just making it into time to heave up my breakfast. Almost within seconds of starting I hear Izzy come in and feel her tie my hair back. she patiently sits and waits till I'm done before asking what's wrong. " I don't - " I cut myself off when I see the calendar hanging in her bathroom. No ! I mentally scream to my self. That is not the date. It can't be ! but if it is that means... " Izzy, will you take me to the pharmacy ? " I ask nervously. " sure we can get something to settle your stomach and I can get new lip gloss." she says cheerily. " No, Iz, I think there's a possibility I might be pregnant." she openly stares at me like I just grew a second head. Which I sorta might be just inside me instead of outside. " ok let's go now. I'll drive."

################################################## ##########################

" go pee on the stick ! " " but i don't gotta go " " Clarissa Fray! go. Pee. On. the. stick!" " but I'm scared" I say in a small voice. Isabelle's face immediately softens. " Clary it's okay. I know it's scary but, anyone that opinion actually matters will still love you." I sigh. "okay" So I go in her bathroom and lock the door. I pee on the stick. and wait. and wait. and wait. this is the longest three minutes of my life. finally It's time. I'm pregnant. How the hell could you let this happen ! I mentally scold myself. now what are you gonna do? I slowly open the door and one look at my face and she knows and pulls me into an embrace as I start sobbing. she murmurs things in hushed tones. But all i can think is " how am i going to tell jace? " It's just then that get message from jace. " _Taki's in half an hour ? just us ?" _I immediately text my assent. "well," i think to my self. " this is as good a time as any."

* * *

**OK guys it's now like late and I have to be at school early for band. But I'll try to update monday. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Jace we need to talk

**I know ! I know ! I promised I would update monday but I was busy. Soooo I did update in the same week I promised. So on with the show ( clary's entering Taki's )**

* * *

As I enter I immediately search the crowd for a familiar Blond head. Once I locate I start walking towards him. As I get closer he looks up at me and smiles. I give a weak smile back. He frowns and asks whats wrong.

" Jace we need to talk,"

" Ok what about ? "

" Jace I'm pregnant "

He sits there for a moment without saying anything. I Don't realize I'm crying till Jace reaches across the table and wipes a tear off my cheek.

"Hey, Hey Look at me. It's going to be OK. We'll get through this. "

" how Jace ?! " I practically scream. " How? " I say just above a whisper.

" I don't know. Honestly. But we'll get through it better than most because we truly love each other and I won't leave your side."

" oh, Jace " I sigh hugging him.

" Now all we have to do is tell the parents "

" Shit. "

* * *

**ok. I'm going to do Homework now. if I have time I'll upload a THG story later. Stay Lovely.**


	3. Chapter 3 Knocked Up

**Look at this hell must have frozen over ! I'm updating on time ! Ok a couple things we need to discuss about how awesome you are.I have almost 500 views with 12 follows ! also I have so many reviews asking for longer more detailed chapters... I can't promise anything but I'm really going to try. So this is kicking off with Jace and clary'a arival at the institute. (no one knows but Jace, Clary, and Izzy)**

* * *

As we get closer and closer to the large institute doors I feel jace tense beside me.

" Hey it's ok. Let's wait to tell everyone till tomorrow. let's only tell Alec and Simon when we go demon hunting tonight. "

he looks at me almost thankful. " ok. go get ready We'll meet you and Izzy in the foyer in an Hour"

################################################## ###########################################

"how'd he take it"

" great. Suprisingly. "

"well let's get ready. you never told me which dress I should wear." she fake pouted.

"The silver."

"I was hoping you'd say that! You Can wear the purple one."

"But It's so short. " I whine

she grins evily. " I know that's why I picked it. Jace'll love it!"

I try to hide my blush.

An hour,a flat iron, and a extremely short dress later Izzy and I are dressed and waiting in the foyer for the guys and I must say I look pretty hot. A few minutes later Jace and Alec come down dressed in all black. Jace is wearing a form fittin dress shirt that keeps me staring at his chest. When he notices me staring he catches my eyes and smirks. He then realizes what I'm wearing and looks me up and down mouth a gape. I just smirk right back. We hear a honk and rush out side to see simon waiting with a cab we all pile in simon first, then Izyy, then me, then jace and alec. Once we get Jace looks at me nervously and I nod my Head.

" we have some news to share with you guys " I say quickly

"Your not knocked up are you ?" simon says jockingly

my face instantly pales and jace squeezes my hand.

"yes." I say in a small voice.

Simon face immeadatley twists into concern and embarassment.

" Cl-Clary I'm so sorry I didn't mean It that way. I was only kidding."

" It's okay, Simon. I know you didn't" I hear mumbling and turn my head to see a quiet argument between jace and alec.

" How could you let this happen! you guys are so young! " Alec whisper yells

"I don't know. We're always so careful." jace whisper weekly.

Alec notices Jace's reaction and immeadiatley softens. "jace, this won't be easy. It's going to make you grow upreally fast. I know you love her but maybe you should do what's right for you. "

"you mean leave her ? " jace asks shocked

" I didn't say that. That'd be messed up. I mean maybe talk clary into... Taking care of it. " Alec says carefully

" You mean an abortion" Jace say a little fiercer.

" maybe "

" That is my kid your talking about." jace says his voice growing louder.

Alec is about to reply but realizes the rest of us have become silent. He looks at me apoligetically but i just stare at him shocked. I don't realize I'm crying till a tear hits my collar bone. Everyone is looking at me I just lean up and ask the cab driver to turn around. When we get back to the institute Jace and I silently step out of the cab and wave goodbye to simon then turn around and go straight to his room where he holds me as I cry till we fall asleep.

################################################## ##########################################

I wake up to the early morning sun hitting my eyes when a question pops into my head. How do I tell my mother her 17 year old daughter is pregnant ? so I decide the easiest way to do it was to gather all the parents in the library and tell them all at once.I wake up jace and tell him my idea. He agrees that it is less painful that way. So I go take a long shower then invite my mom and luke over while Jace goes an tells Robert and Mayrse to meet us in the library. When eveeryone sits down and is settled Jace and I glance at each other nervously.

" I'm pregnant. " I blurt.

I'm met with four shocked 'what's.

" Don't make me say it again." i saay barely autoble.

they all sit there in stunned silence. Mayrse is the first to speak up.

" Well even though you are young for mortals it's not complrtly uncommon for shadowhunters your age to start settling down and... Breeding the new generation of shadowhunters."

" I agree congratulations." says my mom.

" thank you" is all I can say

she walks over and hugs me while robert & Luke walks over and gives jace an awkward hug as there way of approval.

"So know what ?"

* * *

**Ok. so I couldn't have the parents get mad it would kill me and for those of you who hate what I made alec do there is a reason for it just wait and see. I worked really hard to make this longer. also there is a poll on my profile for the gender of jace and Clary's baby. And Starting now at the end of every chapter I'm going to give a book/series suggestion So my first one is... Thirteen reasons why by jay asher. I started at about 9:00 saturday night and finished at about midnight it was an awesome book but if u don't like sad or deep books I don't recemend it. I'll update and post that THG story soon but it's so late I can;t post it tonight. So until next time stay lovely. Also I'm so proud I made it just over 1,000 words *happy dance***


	4. Chapter 4 And It all comes out

**Hey! I promise I had planned to update yesterday but I started typing and my laptop died. So, here's my new plan I'm going to do a long chapter on Mondays and a slightly shorter chapter on some random day of the week. Also I'm sorry you all keep asking for more detailed chapters I keep trying but it's really hard for me. So any way school is almost over and tomorrow is my last FRIDAY as a 7th grader. So anyway You may have noticed I changed the title... Tell me what you think! ( Keep in mind this will be short so it can be long on monday) This is picking up directly after clary's last sentence "So, Now what?"**

* * *

"well, We should take you to a doctor." answers my mom.

"Would you like The Silent Brothers or Mundie doctors ?" Interjects Mayrse

"Mundie !" Jace and I exclaim in unison.

" The silent brothers give me the creeps." Says Jace with a shiver.

" me too."

" well that's decided." says luke with a chuckle.

" Well I'll make the appointment for tomorrow morning say 9:30?"

"That sounds great, Mom."

"Ok, sweetie, you go and get some rest I think the adults would like to talk to Jace. Alone."

"Ok,mom." I say with a yawn.

**Jace POV **

" HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, JACE?!" Mayrse yells as soon as we hear clary's footsteps retreat down the long hallway. I knew they were too calm about me knocking up clary.

" I don't know."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW HOW YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT ?!" shouts Jocelyn

" I don't know. We're always so careful." I say my voice cracking. Their expresions soften. I notice Luke and robert have stayed silent through all this and decide to look and see why. I can't help but chuckle when I see that they're both asleep in the old recliners.

"Jace, what do you plan to do know?" Mayrsey says softley

" I want to marry her."

" you can't." Says Jocelyn

"why?"

"She won't say yes."

"What do you mean she won't say yes?" I ask stunned.

"She'll think your trying to just do the honorable thing by putting a ring on her finger. That you don't really want to mary her."

"But I really do. I already have a ring."

* * *

**Ok I know It's short and undetailed but I don't know about you but I loved the last line. This update's book recemondation: This lullaby By Sarah Desssen. Okay see you monday. Stay Lovely and don't forget to vote for boy or girl on my poll.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Announoucement

I wake with a feeling that I'm being watched and look up to see Jace staring down at me.

"Good morning, Gorgeous" Jace says smiling when he sees I'm awake.

" Morn-" I am cut off when I feel bile rise in my throat. I jump out of bed and make it to the toilet just in time to vomit up last nights dinner. after I've emptied the entire contents of my stomach I continue to wretch up nothing but stomach acid. Jace came only seconds after me and tied my hair back into a loose ponytail placing one comforting hand on my shoulder and the other rubbing soothing circles on my back. Once I've finished we sit against the bathtub with his armed wrapped around me and my head on his shoulder.

" I'm sorry." I say after 5 minutes of silence.

" Clary, you having nothing to be sorry about.

" I must look awful."

" Your still as gorgeous as you were 10 minutes ago."

we sit in silence for a few more minutes before Jace says

" Come on we have a doctors appointment in half an hour."

"Ok. Let's go grab some breakfast real quick."

When we get to the kitchen Alec is already there pulling out ingredients to make breakfast. I realize we haven't told him the news yet. I'm about to say something when he opens the package of bacon and starts to take out the strips.

" Alec.. Can you put-" That's all I have time to say before I've spewed more stomach acid all over the kitchen floor.

Alec looks worried before I say, " Did I mention we're Pregnant?" I say with a weak smile.

Jace looks like he's trying to hide a smirk as Alec looks at him trying to see if we're messing with him before breaking out in a grin.

" Congratulations ! when did you find out ?"

" Yesterday." answers Jace with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well," He says looking at Jace," I'll put away the bacon and make something else while you clean up the puke and Clary Takes a shower."

He turns to me, " No offense, But you look like hell."

" Hey!," I protest, " If all you'd done this morning was puke then you wouldn't look to glamorous either." I say my eyes starting to tear up.

Jace notices and says, " Oh no no no babe! Your Beautiful, All Alec meant was you just look a little worn out is all." He says shooting Alec a look.

"Really?"

"of Course !"

" Ok, I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

After my shower I return to the kitchen Where the puke has been cleaned and Cereal, Milk, and Orange Juice have been set on the table. After we eat Jace and I hail a cab to take us to the Doctor's office. Once we arrive we are Immediately sent to an ultrasound room where a doctor rubs a cold blue gel on my stomach.

"It's soo cold." I squeak. Jace looks down at me and grins and then returns his attention to the screen where a video has finally showed up.

I grab Jace's hand. "Jace," I say in a whisper, "That's our baby." I say near tears.

" Babies actually." Interjects the ultrasound Technician. we nod our heads till it dawns on us.

"wait did you say BabIES? as In more then one?" asks Jace.

" Yes your having twins. " I sit There in shock now am I not only responsible for two lives but three.

" would you like a picture ?"

" Yes" I say finally speaking up.

when she hands us the picture you can see the two little blobs clear as day.

* * *

We text Izzy, Simon, Mia, Jordon, Alec, My parents as well as Jace's to meet for dinner at Taki's at 5:00.

**5:00**

once everyone gets here Jace and I stand up.

" we have an announcement to make as half of you know Last night Jace and I found out we were pregnant." Jordon Smirks while Simon and Mia look shocked.

" Well today we went for a doctors appointment and it turns out..."

" We're having twins !" Yells Jace catching the attention of the entire restaurant everyone one looks a little stunned I go to sit down but Jace grabs my arm.

"I have One more announcement." I look at him confused but I seem to be the only one. he gets down on one knee.

" Clary will you marry me ?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait But I have excuses ! but no one cares so I wont bore you with them.  
Book recommendation: The Fault in Our Stars **


	6. Chapter 6 Oh no

Before** I start I just want to say I'm ecstatic ! this story has 25 follows, 21 reviews, and over 2K views!**

* * *

" will you marry me ?"

" Yes, Yes! Of course !" I shout through tears of joy as giggle and hug him. I vaguely here applause all around us. But all I can here is Jace say how much he loves me and our children as he slips the ring on my finger.

**3 months later... **

Today is the baby shower and I'm so excited that I can't sleep. It's five a.m. I start to think about the wedding. We decided to wait till the twins are born so that I can fit into a dress. My mom and Luke said they'd pay and won't take no for an answer. My thoughts shift to the doctors appointment we have tomorrow. We'll find out the gender of our babies. Jace says he's going to write a song for when the twins are born. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and look down when I feel a warm liquid run down my legs. I quickly shake Jace awake.

"Jace! Jace, Wake up I'm bleeding!" I say near tears.

" what ?"

"I'm Bleeding" my voice laced with fear

"it'll be okay." neither of us believe him.

he scoops me up and runs into the hall shouting for Alec and Isabelle.

They run out of their rooms with weapons in hand when they spot us they look confused.

" Clary's bleeding." he says voice quivering.

Isabelle makes a sound that sounds like a squeak of fear. Mayrse made Alec learn to drive so that we can get somewhere without taking a cab. Jace carries me as careful as possible as they all run to the car. Once we arrive at the hospital we all must look crazy Jace reaches the front desk first with me in his arms.

" please help me my fiancées four months pregnant and bleeding."

she calls for some nurses and a doctor who pries me out of Jace's arms.

"Jace can you call my mom?"

"of course" he says as the doors close and separate us.


	7. Chapter 7 Small Bump

**Jace Pov **

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

That's all I've heard from anybody for the past Hour. Simon and Isabelle went for a walk. Mine and Clary's parents went to the Institute to pack Clary a bag. Alec and Magnus went to the cafeteria. And I just sit and wait listening to the clock tick away the minutes that could mean Life and Death for my wife and children. I decide to get up and Find Izzy and Simon. I almost turn a corner when I hear there voice. I don't know what makes me think I should hide but I do.

"How can we tell them I'm pregnant when they may loose their child. What if they resent us? what if they hate us?" Izzy says near tears. Simon just wraps his arms around her.

"We could never hate you." she looks up and runs to hug me full-out sobbing.

"hey, It's ok. Let's go sit back down they may have some news on Clary."

no sooner have we sat down that they tell me I can go see clary for us to talk about her condition.

I see her lying awake in bed and rush to her side.

"hey, Gorgeous."

"hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Empty"

**I thought about ending it there but thought it was too mean. **

"well," cuts in the doctor," That's only half right. One of the twins was too far gone to save." I hear Clary stifle a gasp and Pull her closer to my side.

" we were able to save your daughter but would you like to hold your son?" We nod

**Two Weeks later... **

I wear a White maternity dress. Today we are burning the body of my baby boy. We named Him Valentine Lucian Herondale for the father I never had and for the one I did. We came to Idris right after I got out of the hospital. When Isabelle and I arrive at the burial site we spot seats in-between Simon and Alec. Since the casket is so small only two people need to carry it. So Jace can't be here with me nor can Luke. Soon I spot them and small sob escapes me as I see the Inquisitor start the fire that will take my baby out of this world forever. By the time the fire has burned out I'm openly sobbing with Simon's arms wrapped around me. Soon Jace is Relieved from his position and Can come to me. we comfort each other as we walk to the hall of accords where We will give my son his final resting place and Jace will sing for him. After transferring the ashes to the silent brothers Jace Grabs His guitar and is about to start. I don't know what to expect he wouldn't let me listen and all he told was he promised His son a song.

You're just a small bump unborn  
In four months you're brought to life  
You might be left with my hair  
But you'll have your mother's eyes  
I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can  
But for now your scan of my unmade plans  
A small bump in four months, you're brought to life

I'll whisper quietly  
I'll give you nothing but truth  
If you're not inside me  
I'll put my future in you

You are my one and only  
And you can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
Oh, you are my one and only  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be alright

You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin  
With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin  
Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice  
And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide  
A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes

And I'll hold you tightly  
I'll give you nothing but truth  
If you're not inside me  
I'll put my future in you

You can lie with me  
With your tiny feet  
When you're half asleep  
I'll leave you be  
Right in front of me  
For a couple weeks  
So I can keep you safe

You were just a small bump unborn  
Just four months then torn from life  
Maybe you were needed up there  
But we're still unaware as why


End file.
